


Hold my hand until it's over

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When "Hold my hand until it's over" became a promise...





	Hold my hand until it's over

“no!No!NO!” Charles screamed, his heart aching from the inside as he held Erik’s hand. It had trembled underneath his own as they both laid on the dirt their jackets torn and ashen with mud. They’ve been beaten with Erik getting the worse of it and here Charles was holding his hand not letting go.

“please.. please, they.. they are gone now, please Erik stay with me.” Muttered Charles through tears as they continued to lie there waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Erik smiled weakly as he tighted his grip on Charles’ hand kissing it as tears fell quickly from his burning eyes. They have been mugged and were left for dead yet Charles wished they had turned the other way and he knew, his mind was wondering again and had persuaded Erik to turn but he didn’t and Erik persisted.

“I’m sorry.. it’s.. it’s my..f..fault” said Erik through pain through his closed teeth.

Charles had shook his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“no,it’s not your fault you didn’t know” cried Charles his hand gripping tighter, squeezing Erik’s hand. He felt the blood form hot on his other hand as he applied pressure to the wound. One of the men had shot Erik in the chest but as though luck was on their side it had missed his heart but another had stabbed him on the neck and once again missing vital blood vessels. Charles had leaned his head onto Erik’s and had soaked his face with his tears.

“I’m sorry” he whispered and as the last words fell from his mouth the sirens of the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics carefully took over with the police comforting Charles as a medical personnel tended his minor wounds. Charles never letting go of Erik’s hand.

“please.. I want to stay with him” he pleaded. The personnel looked from Charles to the officer.

“sir, what is your relation to this man?”

“my partner, my boyfriend” said Charles.

“okay” he said before nodding to the personnel grunting him permission to leave Charles there. Both tending his wounds Charles briefly let go sending Erik into fits of tears, withering on the stretcher.

“shh, shhh I’m here, I’m here” Charles whipered gently taking back his hand into his own again sending Erik back to a calm state. Charles claimed onto the back of the ambulance with Erik.

They arrived as quick as they could and Charles had be briefly been told to let go for Erik needed to go into surgery and with this and only once he did. He was then again tended to by a nurse who asked him various question but his mind ran back and forth asking where was Erik in his mind. He asked time and time if Erik was okay.

“for the last time Mr Xavier, he’ll do just fine” Dr MacTaggert said removing the blood pressure cover from his arm. Charles sighed and smiled at Moria knowing her midnight was truthful and honest. After hours in surgery Charles walked nervously up and down the corridor waiting for news of Erik and after three whole hours for fear and anxiety a doctor appearded, his gloved hands covered in blood.

“how..how is he?” Charles asked nervously, biting his lip as he did so. The doctor liked him in the eyes and sighed.

“well if you want you can see for yourself. Mr Lehnsherr’s surgery went well, we managed to stop the internal bleeding but he ended up in a critical coma. We’re sorry” he said as he lead Charles ( now in a state of pure shock) towards Erik’s room, there he laid with a tube down his throat, a mask covering his mouth sending oxygen into his lungs.

Charles sat down next to him and held his hand. They were cold and lifeless at times as he kissed them. Dr Hank McCoy left him be leaving Charles with Erik sending comfort to his heart as both Charles and Erik stayed where they are. At first Charles cried silently and for the first time he wanted to die too woundering if he could have saved Erik in time but he didn’t and he regretted eberytjing.

“I love you” he cried kissing his hand over and over again. He kissed his forehead than his lips.

“I love you. I love you. I love you” he repeated and soon he yawed and then he fell asleep holding onto Erik’s hand.

Charles stayed with Erik for three more months. Yes that’s how long Erik stayed this way, he never woke up though and soon Charles grew desperate. Raven his sister visited him from time to time to comfort him and pray for the better.

“thank you for coming”

“no worries, what are sister’s for?” She laughed wrapping an arm around Charles. On the fourth day of the third mouth something happened, somethign he wished he didn’t dare to watch. By mid day the sound of loud beeping noises came through his mind and soon he shot his head back hard looking at what was happening. He was surrounded by nurses and doctors all surrounding Erik, removing the tubes and other medical equipment.

“I’m sorry sir but you’ve got to leave” said one of them. Charles was horrified.

“what.. what is going on?”

“please sir”

Chase wanted to stay behind but he was being escorted out and so he screamed and sreamed, kicking and screaming as he was forced to let go of Erik’s hand.

Only their fingertips were touching then they weren’t. Minutes past and soon as though the whole world crashes before him Erik was pronounced dead by the nurse who came out first.

_“I will hold your hand until it’s over”_

Charles cried and never once forgot this day, that day of losing his love one to death and the pain his stomach that forever goes on in his own mind.

_“I will hold your hand until it’s over”_


End file.
